Love&Pain
by WWEbAbYgUrL
Summary: Alex loves Justin, Justin loves Alex but Justin is a vampire. Will he let that get in the way of how he feels?


I walked out into the woods, only to see him there again, a tall boy with brown hair and bright blue eyes, that were, well, beautiful. He was wearing blue jeans and a gray shirt, and he just stood there, looking at me. Then he slowly took a step toward me and then he walked right up to me and smiled "I love you Alex" was all he said and then he kissed her, she smiled and kissed him back, then all of a sudden he was gone, she looked around trying to find him, but she only found two blood red eyes looking at her, then she screamed.

Chapter 1

Alex Lockheart sat up quickly in bed she was breathing hard her eyes wide, she looked around the room and realized it was the same dream again, she sighed and layed back down, feeling stupid for freaking out like that. She had been having the same dream for at least a month and she had no idea what it meant. She was scared to go back to sleep, in fear of having that same dream again, so she looked at the clock it was 5:50, in ten minutes she would have to get up anyway and start getting ready for school. She would be starting 12th grade today it was her last year in school and she was ready for it to be over, she sighed and she decided to go on and get up. She put on some skinny jeans with holes in them and pulled a random shirt from her closet, then she put on some eyeliner, it didn't take her long to get ready, she wasn't one of those girls who spent 2 hours doing their make-up. She walked out into the hallway and saw her sister Sarah doing her hair, Sarah was the total opposite of her, Sarah was popular, pretty, and really a total prep. The two sisters used to be best friends but they had grown so far apart, ever since their parents had died, she and Sarah didn't really talk to each other anymore. Sarah looked up at Alex in the mirror "Why do you dress like that" she asked rolling her eyes.

Alex looked at her and shrugged.

Sarah sighed and layed her brush down "Then you wonder why no boys like you" she said and walked out of the bathroom, down to the kitchen. ]

Alex looked at herself in the mirror and then walked down to the kitchen, where her aunt was frying eggs. When Sarah and Alex's parents had died the only one that would take them in was their aunt, Margret, she was glad that she had taken them in, and she couldn't thank her enough. She looked back at Alex "Are you eating today" she asked. Alex shook her head no and Margret nodded, she didn't try to make her eat and Alex was glad she didn't, she picked up her bag and started walking toward the door, Sarah was already outside waiting, and she looked up at Alex "You took long enough" she said. Alex didn't say anything back, she knew better then to start something with her sister, she just got in the passenger seat and put her headphones in, hoping that her first day would go by fast.

Chapter 2

Justin walked through the woods and sighed, he had wanted to start over and there was no going back now, he looked at the school and shut his eyes. I'm strong enough to do this he thought and opened his eyes, out of the corner of his eye, he saw his brother Jordan, and rolled his eyes. Of course his brother had already went and started talking to girls, that was the only reason he had come with him, new town, new girls, and new blood. Being a vampire wasn't easy, Justin hated it, but his brother loved it, all of it, right down to the blood drinking. He quickly looked away thoughts of his brother made him sick, and angry. He scanned the crowd of students and was instantly drawn to two girls, one with blonde hair and blue eyes, he could tell that she was popular here the way all the students went and crowded around her trying to talk to her. Then there was another girl, the blondes sister maybe, she had black hair and black eyes, she wasn't nearly as popular as her sister not one person tried to talk to her or even look at her, she just stood there on the outside of the group that was around the blonde, something about her made him want to know more about her but he knew better then that but yet he couldn't take his eyes off of her, he quickly looked at his brother and saw that, he too, was looking at this girl.

Chapter 3

Alex sighed in frustration she had just about been run over by the people that were obsessed with her sister, she stood there for a minute and then walked away, they had about twenty minutes before school actually started, and she didn't know what she was going to do to pass the time she walked up to a tree that no one was around and sat down, she could be alone here and would be able to think. She looked at all the people not really caring for any of them, until she saw one boy that looked very familier, but she couldn't remember ever even talking to him or seeing him, brown hair, and bright blue eyes. She tried to think of why he looked so familer and then all of a sudden she knew, the boy from my dream, but I've never even talked to him, why would he be in my dream kissing me and telling me he loved me, it can't be the same boy from my dream, she said shaking her head but he looked exactly like him, Alex was lost in her thoughts when she realized someone was standing right beside her, she jumped and then realized who it was and smiled, it was Stacy, her best friend since 1st grade. Stacy looked at her and sat down "Looking at the new boy" she asked with a accusing smile, Alex looked at her shoes and then looked back up "Yeah" she said with a smirk "Why does it bother you" she asked, she could always be herself with Stacy, she didn't have to worry about what people might say or think, Stacy was just like her.

Stacy smiled "No it doesn't" she said simply "You should go talk to him, he looks kinda lost and lonely" she said.

Alex looked at her in shock "Are you crazy, soon enough my sister will see him, and then he's off limits" she said sighing.  
Stacy shrugged "She hasn't seen him yet, so you should go before she does" she said.

Alex shook her head "See any guys you might like" she asked, trying to change the subject.

Stacy looked through the crowd of people "He's cute" she said, looking at a boy with black hair and black eyes, who was surrounded by girls.

Alex laughed "You would go for someone like him" she said smiling.

Stacy shurgged "My taste and yours are two very different things" she said with a smile.

Alex rolled her eyes smiling "You got that right" she said, then she noticed people were walking into the school "We better get going" she said getting to her feet. Stacy stood and they walked toward the school side by side.

Chapter 4

Jordan smiled, he was actually loving this "starting over" thing and was glad he had followed his brother Justin here, there were so many girls here, he couldn't pick which one he wanted the most, until he saw that one girl with the black hair and the black eyes her name was Alex he knew that much, now he had it narrowed down to two girls, Alex and her friend, he didn't know her name yet but he would find it out soon enough, they were both beautiful and he wanted to have one of them, he just didn't know which one yet. All the other girls he had talked to didn't matter to him, most of them were pretty, but none of them seemed interesting at all, not like those two. He walked through the hallways, looking for Alex's friend, she shouldn't be hard to find, then finally he saw her, walking with Alex, he walked right up "Hey" he said smiling, he saw Alex look at her friend and smile then she walked away leaving the two of them standing there, alone. "Hey" she said smiling back watching Alex go. He looked at Alex and then back at her.

"Your new here right" she asked, he nodded "I'm Jordan" he said.

She smiled "I'm Stacy, it must be weird, being in a new school and all" she said.

He shrugged, "It's different, but I like it so far" he said smiling at her.

She smiled back at him, up close she was even prettier then she was from far away.

He smiled "Well I have to get to class, I hope I see you later" he said.

She nodded "I hope you do too" she said with a smile and then she walked away to Alex, he watched the two girls and then he walked down the hallway toward his class, he could tell Stacy already liked him she would be the easy one, Alex was different she didn't show any intrest in him, but he didn't care right now he would be content with having Stacy by his side.

Chapter 5

Justin walked into his last class, the first thing that he noticed was that the girl he had saw was in this class, he sighed the only desk left was the one beside her, he still didn't know her name and he wanted to badly but he knew better then that, it would be to dangerous for her. He finally sat down beside her and noticed that she was looking at him, he glanced at her and she quickly looked down at her desk and started messing with the tips of her hair. On the other side of him was the girls sister, Sarah he had heard her name enough times to know it, she was like the leader of the whole school everyone knew her and every boy wanted her, and now she was looking at him, he looked at her and she smiled, he looked away. Sarah looked at the girl trying to get her attention "Alex" she whispered, at least he knew her name now, Sarah and Alex were looking at each other, Sarah looked down at him to check and see if he was paying attention when she thought he wasn't she looked back at Alex and mouthed He's mine she glared at Alex daring her to say something, to object, but Alex just sighed and nodded. Sarah didn't know he had caught their little exchange, and for the rest of the class he thought about it, he knew that he liked Alex more then Sarah, and he became lost in his thoughts, it took everything he had not to jump right up and kiss Alex, he had to stop thinking about her before he did something stupid, he tried to listen to what the teacher was saying but he just kept getting pulled back into his thoughts about Alex. Finally, the bell rang and they could leave he jumped up out of his seat and saw Sarah blocking his way, "Hey" she said with a smile, Alex was standing in the doorway waiting for Sarah, she looked at Justin and then looked away sadly.

He looked at Sarah "Hi" he said.

She smiled "My names Sarah, you must be Justin" she said.

He nodded "Well, I have to go" he said and walked around her, he didn't look back but he could tell she was shocked he had just walked away from her, at least Alex had left, she wasn't in the doorway anymore, and then he made the mistake of thinking about her again, he had to get out of here, fast.

Chapter 6

Alex felt like she was about to be sick, she hated her sister more then anything right now, she didn't know why she was so mad though she hadn't even said a word to him, and wouldn't get the chance to now, her sister had already claimed him, she sighed and kept walking holding her stomach, she wasn't paying attention and before she knew it she walked right into someone and fell backward. She looked up to see him, and she instantly realized how beautiful he actually was, when you really looked at him, he looked, well, like a angel. He looked at her "Sorry" he said "I wasn't paying attention"

She looked into those bright blue eyes of his "No I'm sorry I'm the one who wasn't paying attention" she said.

He smiled but then it quickly faded and he held out his hand, she took it and she was quickly on her feet, he had pulled her up so fast he had to grab her waist to keep her from flying through the air, she blushed and looked away, he quickly let go of her waist and put his hands by his side "Sorry" he said again, this time she smiled "It's ok" she said, he nodded and started walking away, before she knew what she was doing she grabbed his hand "Wait... Whats your name" she quickly asked.

He didn't try to pull his hand away "Justin" he said.

She smiled "I'm Alex" she said, and then she realized she was still holding onto his hand she quickly let it go.

Justin looked at her "I'll see you around Alex" he said smiling when he said her name and then he walked away.

She smiled and then looked to see her sister glaring at her as soon as Justin had walked away she walked up "I thought I made myself clear when I said he was mine" she said.

Alex glared at her "I ran into him by accident and he helped me up, I didn't do anything wrong" she snapped.

Sarah looked at her "Look just keep away from him, he would never fall for anyone like you anyway" she said.

Alex looked at her "If he wouldn't fall for someone like me then why are you so worried" she said smirking.

Sarah rolled her eyes and walked away "You heard me Alex" she yelled over her shoulder and then she was gone, Alex rolled her eyes and then she smiled to herself, he had touched her, he had talked to her, she already knew that she liked him, but now she felt like well, she loved him, everything about him, his brown hair, his blue eyes, she sighed there was no way Sarah was going to let her have him, and that made her mad she went back to the tree she had sat at this morning, and decided she was tired of Sarah always getting what she wanted, it was her turn and what she wanted was Justin, she wasn't going to give up and let her sister win this time, she would talk to Justin if she wanted to, unless he said he didn't want her around anymore, then she would give up and then Sarah could have him. She decided she should probably go home now and then realized Sarah had left her a while ago, she sighed knowing she would have to walk home now, which meant going through the woods. She thought back to her dream and started to worry, when she saw Stacy and Jordan. She smiled to herself happy that Stacy had been spending all day with him, she wasn't like other best friends, who got all jeaous when they were ignored or left alone because of a boy, she walked up to them "Hey" she said with a smile.

Stacy smiled back and glanced at Jordan, "Hey" she said.

Alex looked at her "Sarah left me and I was wondering if I could get a ride with you" she said.

Stacy looked at Jordan "Well Jordan was going to take me out to eat, but I guess we could drop you off" she said looking up at Jordan, he nodded and then led the way to his car. Stacy got in the passenger seat beside him, and Alex did what she usually did when she felt out of place, she took out her I-pod, turned the volume up, and ignored everything and everyone.

Chapter 7

Justin had watched making sure his brother Jordan had actually been taking Alex home, he was suprised when he actually dropped her off, this wasn't like him, then he saw Stacy in the car and rolled his eyes. He felt almost sorry for her, he knew Jordan, and he knew she would be his for a little while, and then he would totally forget about her and move on to his next girl. He sighed, and watched Alex walk into her house, he smiled he liked Alex and he had to stop himself from walking up to the door and asking if he could talk to her, he would do anything to talk to her but he knew it was too dangerous. He turned away from the house and started walking home angry for being a vampire, it made things so much harder, he decided to go hunting, he might as well he had nothing better to do. It didn't take him long to catch and feed on a few rabbits, he walked up the steps to the "house" he lived in. It was just a old and abandoned house that he had fixed up, and Cole had moved in with him, he hated being anywhere near his brother, but they usually stayed out of each others way so it wasn't so bad. He walked up to his bedroom and layed down on the bed, he was so well fed that he soon fell asleep, he woke up and looked at the clock 10:37, he knew he wouldn't be sleeping anymore so he sat up on his bed, he wasn't paying much attention and in the next second Jordan was sitting right beside him, smiling. He had to stop himself from falling off the bed and his brother laughed at him, Justin rolled his eyes "What do you want" he snapped. Jordan looked at him "I thought you might wanna know how your big brothers night went" he said smirking, Justin shook his head "I could care less how your night went" he said.

Jordan smiled "Great well I only have to tell you one thing, I kissed her" he said with a smile,

Justin nodded "Awesome" he said sarcastically,

Jordan looked at him and tilted his head sideways "What is it" he asked faking sadness "Ohhhh I know your just mad because you can't kiss Alex, because your scared for her, Your so stupid" he said laughing and then he left the room. Justin rolled his eyes but his brother was right, he was jealous of his brother in a way, because he went around doing what he wanted kissing girls, drinking their blood, making them fall in love with him, playing his little mind games. The only thing that Justin actually envied his brother for was the kissing the girls part, his brother knew he wanted Alex, his brother could read his mind and must have read his mind when his thoughts were on Alex, he tried to push any thoughts of her away, but it was too late, he flopped back down on his bed and tried to close his eyes, tried to get rid of any thoughts of her, he just couldn't, and when he finally did go back to sleep, he dreamed about her.

It was getting close to the end of the school year and Justin had managed to keep away from Alex, but it wasn't easy, with each day that went by he wanted her more and more. And worst of all some kind of school dance was tonight and you were supposed to go with a date, he sighed, he really didn't want to go to any kind of dance anyway but if he did go he only wanted to go with Alex, but he knew he wasn't going to go with her, even if she asked him. The thought of turning her down if she did ask him made him feel sick, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her, but he knew that going with her would be worse because then he would hurt her worse then any rejection would. He walked up to the school and saw Sarah and a bunch of her followers gathered around her, they were all looking at him he tried to walk faster but Sarah grabbed his arm "Hey I was just wondering if you would go to the dance with me" she said quickly before he had a chance to get away, he sighed and didn't say anything. Sarah looked at him her blue eyes shining and she was smiling, he looked at her and before he knew what he was doing he nodded "I guess" he said. Sarah smiled "Great, you can pick me up at my house at 7, I'm sure you know where I live" she said with a smile and walked away all the girls following. Justin walked away from the crowd and sat down then he realized he had just made a big mistake, he had completely forgotten that Sarah was Alex's sister.

Chapter 8

Alex was listening to Stacy go on and on about Jordan, how they had kissed last night and all this stuff, Alex wasn't really paying attention her mind was on other things like Justin, but she did think that Stacy and Jordan were moving way to fast, they had just met yesterday and they were already kissing and everything, but then she remembered thats how Stacy was. She was trying to figure out how exactly she was going to ask Justin to go with her to the dance, they hadn't talked much since she had ran into him, and that had been a few months ago, she sometimes caught him looking at her but when she looked at him he quickly looked away. Stacy looked at her "What are you thinking about" she asked.

Alex shrugged "I want to ask Justin to go to the dance with me, but I mean we never talk or anything" she said.

Stacy smiled "Did I tell you that I'm going with Jordan and I'm so excited" she said getting into a whole new conversation about him, Alex rolled her eyes it wasn't that she wasn't happy for Stacy, it was just that she never talked about anything but him and it was getting a little annoying. Finally they made it to school and Alex saw Justin sitting alone, she smiled and almost jumped out of the car before Stacy stopped, she told Stacy she would see her later and she started walking toward Justin, trying to think of exactly how she was going to ask him, then before she knew it she was standing there in front of him, he looked up his eyes wide and he smiled for about a second and then it was gone and he looked away. Alex sat down beside him "Hi" she said.

"Hi" he said back, but he was still looking away.

She closed her eyes "I was just wondering if you were going to the dance because I was going to ask you if you uh... wanted to go with me" she said the last part as fast as she could and then slowly opened her eyes, he was looking at her now, she thought he looked like he was in pain but she ignored and waited for him to say something.

"Sorry, I already have a date" he said sadly.

Alex nodded and stood back up "Oh yeah, I'm... I'm sure you do, Sorry" she said and then walked away holding back tears, I'm so stupid she thought walking inside, she needed someone to talk to, she saw Stacy and started walking toward her but before she was even halfway there, Cole was there, she dug her nails into her palm, can't you stay away for once she thought and ran off to the bathroom, when she was sure no one could hear her, she let herself cry, she didn't know how long she had stayed in the bathroom and didn't really care, she just wanted to leave, she picked up all her stuff and walked out of the bathroom. She was walking down the hallway when she felt someone grab her instantly she thought she had been caught but turned to see Drake, she didn't know him well but she had been going to the same school as him ever since she was little, he looked at her "Why are you crying" he asked seeming concerned.

She looked at him "No reason, I just have to get out of here" she said.

Drake smiled "Ok, but before you go I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me" he said.

Alex really didn't want to go at all but she didn't want to stand here any longer "Sure" she said and faked a smile the best she could, he smiled back "Awesome I'll be there to get you later" he said and finally let go of her arm he waved bye and walked down the hallway. Making sure no one else was around she went around the corner and down the stairs outside to the parking lot, she didn't have a car so she walked all the way home, feeling the tears coming back, she didn't want to go to some stupid dance at all and now she had to go, she would have to see Justin with whoever his date was, she reached the door and pulled out her key she opened it and threw her stuff down and ran straight up to her room and flopped down on her bed and started crying all over again, she lay there and eventually cried herself to sleep.

Alex woke up and sighed she looked around her room and saw that it was 5:00. Drake would be here to get her in two hours, she thought about texting him and just saying that she wouldn't be able to go, that she wasn't feeling good, but she knew she wouldn't be able to do that she just wasn't that kind of person. She got out of bed and walked into the hallway to see Sarah getting ready she was wearing this bright pink dress, Alex looked at it in disgust she didn't really like pink. Sarah stood there fixing her hair when she saw Alex she smiled "Are you not going?" she asked.

Alex shook her head "No, I'm going" she said.

Sarah looked at her interested "With who?" she asked.

Alex sighed "Drake" she said simply.

Sarah smirked "Oh" she said, straightening her hair.

Alex just nodded, and went to her room she grabbed a black dress and her black conervse, she slipped on her dress and shoes and went to the bathroom to fix her make-up and hair.

Alex sighed she stayed into her room until 7:00, then the doorbell rang.

"Alex get the door!" Sarah yelled, Alex sighed and walked down the stairs and opened the door, only to see Justin standing there.

~9~

Justin smiled at Alex "Hey" he said.

Alex halfway smiled "Hey" she said.

"You look really beautiful" Justin said not thinking.

Alex blushed "Thanks... not to be rude but what are you doing here" she asked.

Justin sighed "I'm Sarah's date" he said, he wished he was Alex's date but there was no way that would happen.

Alex fake smiled "Oh... she's upstairs getting ready" she said, Sarah walked down the stairs smirking "Hey Justin" she said.

"Hey" Justin said. *She knows this is hurting Alex that's why she's doing it* he thought sadly, it made him kind of mad that Sarah would do something like that to her own sister. Justin heard someone walking up behind him and turned to see Drake *He must be Alex's date* he thought. Drake smiled "Hey Alex" he said.

Alex fake smiled "Hey Drake" she said.

Drake smiled "So you ready to go?" he asked, Alex nodded.

Sarah smiled "Why don't we all ride together" she said.

Drake nodded "Sounds good" he said, grabbing Alex's hand, Alex followed him but she wasn't happy at all.

Sarah held Justin's hand and smiled, he walked with her and they all got in the limo that their aunt Margret had rented for the night.

*10*

Alex sat in the limo beside Drake and Sarah sat beside Justin, it took everything Alex had not to slap her she just sat there smirking she knew that dating Justin would hurt Alex but yet she did it anyway, that's probably why she was dating him. It just wasn't fair. They finally got there and Alex got out of the limo she walked in without Drake, without Sarah, without anyone, she was so hurt. She saw Stacy and thought about talking to her until she saw Jordan get there first, she sighed and walked off to sit alone. All of a sudden Drake walked up, Alex sighed. Drake looked at her "You just wanna leave and get away from here" he asked smiling. Alex looked at her sister she was all up on Justin she nodded and stood up walking with Drake.


End file.
